<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Poetry is the soul's language by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488261">[PODFIC] Poetry is the soul's language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads'>LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Time - Marianne Curley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between book 1 and 2, F/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, angsty pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I found some poems and I thought they fit the characters, so here I am bringing you more angsty pinning.</p><p>[Podfic length: 16:41 minutes]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arkarian/Isabel Becket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Poetry is the soul's language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/gifts">UnholyCrowley</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912398">Poetry is the soul's language</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm <em>so</em> sorry if my French is even worse than I think it is. I tried :'D On that note, thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/works">Lunatique</a> for help with the French pronunciation!!</p><p>This was recorded for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley">UnholyCrowley</a> for a Voiceteam 2020 Mystery Box (team Sun) challenge - In their shoes, as she said she likes the trope where a character gifts another a poem and then runs away!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover">
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
                        <li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:16:41 minutes</li>
                        <li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (15,7 MB)</li>
                </ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p></p><div class="center"><audio></audio></div><ul>
                        <li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/guardians-of-time-poetry-is-the-souls-language">Archive</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://mega.nz/file/0OYkzLQR#lJo0qQUf2oLxOkHoXhQE5J8pkY69QNfplhHFwd_fPHw">Mega</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/10bQOqrzZASToFsL0MVY2vcwvbSl71JkG/view?usp=sharing">Drive</a>
</li>
                </ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
                        <li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912398"><em>Poetry is the soul's language</em></a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasina">Peasina</a>, based on a piece of art by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/works">Lunatique</a>
</li>
                </ul></div></div><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! </p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>